


如若恳求

by XBTX



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Jason's a werewolf, M/M, Magic, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBTX/pseuds/XBTX
Summary: 在奴隶市场，杰森正准备逃脱。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

所有的种族曾经都是“人类”。在神离弃他们之前，曾如兄弟姐妹般亲近友好地一同生活。精灵是神最早的孩子。他们有着仅次于神的能力与寿命，然而他们因为过于强大而被神认为是一种脆弱的种族。当他们只需要一点点星光就可以保持活动的时候，他们不需要采摘、狩猎、种植任何食物，他们不需要与彼此交谈就可以活下来，也不需要诞生更多的新生命来继承他们的历史。失去彼此的联系，也不与外界接触，就好像漂亮的玩偶一样，没有生命力，神感到失望。

在首生儿女的失败之后，神创造了其他的孩子们。他们形态各异，不再像精灵那样完美，但因为他们缺少着什么而开始努力，神看到了活力。

但是首生儿女们依然没有关心这一系列的诞生，他们注视着，在大地上徘徊着，却既不悲伤也不快乐。

神决定创造最后一批孩子。

这群孩子没有自己的名字。他们不是矮人，有些却像矮人一样有力，他们不是小精灵，有些却有着纤细娇小的面容，他们不是塞壬，有些却可以唱出美丽的歌曲。

神的末子没有得到神赐予的任何特殊能力，但是奇怪地受到了所有“人类”的喜爱。包括精灵也突然被这奇特的小生命所吸引，他们爱护着，守护着，甚至制作了能够代替脆弱的人类承受痛苦的咒语。

然后遭到了背叛。

神的末子伪造着善意直到神满意地离开这片土地。神的末子使用精灵赠予的力量屠杀、捕获、征服了整个大陆，让精灵用几乎无尽的生命替他们承受全部的种族的反击。

神的末子成为了唯一的人类。其他的孩子成为了亚人。成为了仆人、奴隶、工具。

精灵第一次感受到悲伤、痛苦、失望、悔恨。是他们将第一次得到的弥足珍贵的快乐建立在整片大陆的危机之上，是他们的溺爱为自己的弟弟妹妹们带来了悲剧。

精灵第一次诅咒了。

没有任何生物曾经诅咒过，即便是神也没有做过。没有任何人知道精灵为何能够做到这种事。

一个新的种族诞生了。

唯一不是由神创造的生命。

唯一不在祝福中诞生的种族。

狼人族。

由人类生育，由人类抚养，隐匿于人群，因其父母的罪孽而不断受苦，往复于变为野兽与在血海中回归理性。他们的诞生是为了复仇，整个种族承受着诅咒直到颠覆人类的统治，将自由还给所有的神之子。

早在一百年前，狼人族的复仇就应该已经成功了。人类不再是大陆的唯一统治者，“亚人”们得到了自由建立了自己的领地，不同的种族形成了联盟相互制衡。

但为什么仍然有孩子作为狼人诞生，而人类不再允许他们隐匿于人群；为什么仍然有“亚人”作为仆人、作为奴隶、作为工具停留在人类的领地？

杰森·陶德作为狼人诞生，一直以红头罩的身份屠杀奴隶贩。但是现在他被人抢先拖着脖子上的锁链拖出马车仍在地上。显然他的这个“一直”并没有成为“永远”。

杰森晃了一下头显然之前被下的药是针对狼人的，让他在来的路上不论多么颠簸都没有醒过来。

奴隶贩们显然在他的头顶上嘀咕，红头罩是个找不到买家的商品。

他有着常人无法控制的强大力量，只要稍有松懈他就可以徒手杀死任何人，也就是说他无法在日常中承担繁重的工作。

他唯一的出路是被卖给角斗场。但是奴隶贩显然并不希望这样，他们不会真的讲出来，但是他们恐惧红头罩会活着离开角斗场。变成更强大的怪物，回来找他们。

尽管头晕目眩，杰森还是忍不住在口枷后面咧嘴无声地笑了出来。

头顶上的阴影晃了晃，杰森为进一步的拖拽做好了心理准备，但什么都没有发生，四周的人声开始嘈杂——有什么事情发生了。

显然大部分的奴隶贩们还没有搞清楚状况，杰森闭上眼睛一边蓄存体力，一边专注于听力。屏蔽掉无意义的对话，杰森找到了一组窃窃私语的人。

“快点做好准备，那个格雷森伯爵就要光顾此地了！”

“那个傻瓜伯爵？他来‘宠物市场’做什么？有无数的人向他父亲敬献最美丽的宠物，好用的工具，指不定他手里的货比我干这行以来经手的还多。”

“别废你妈话，赶紧准备，等他过来的时候我们要吸引眼球。”他最后几个字说得抑扬顿挫，显然有什么他自认为很有创意的行动在等待实行。

杰森睁开眼睛看过去，刚刚说话的人站的位置离得并不远，隔着过道两个壮汉把一个赤裸的塞壬少女放在台子上，她身边一个棕发少年被绑在木桩上。那个少年有着几乎和人类一样的外表，除了头顶上有一对儿毛茸茸的尖耳朵，还有异于常人的尖利牙齿，杰森知道在他的背后也有一条尾巴。就像杰森自己一样。那是一个狼人的少年。狼人虽然少见，但因为他们的叛逆个性在奴隶市场并不会成为一个吸引人的亮点。但这两个奴隶贩对自己能吸引到伯爵的注意力颇有自信是有理由的——在塞壬少女和狼人少年的锁骨上，刻着鲜红的咒文。

杰森瞪大了双眼，那个咒文他是第一次见，但是他立刻明白了那是什么：灵魂刻印。是由精灵最初为了守护人类代替人类承受伤害的守护符延伸而来，这是狼人选择自己分担苦痛与生命力的伴侣的咒文。一生只能选择一人，那个塞壬是那个狼人的伴侣。

杰森感到暴怒席卷而来，他明白接下来会发生什么了。

对面摊位的其中一个壮汉拿出一把小刀，无视塞壬的求饶与挣扎，抓住她的手臂刺了下去。

“啊——！”塞壬痛得哀叫，声音尖锐却动听，人们纷纷停下动作注意力被这场残酷的表演所吸引。塞壬柔嫩的皮肤被划出一道口，暗红色血流出来，同时她的伴侣手臂的同样位置也出现了一样的伤口，接着他们的伤口因狼人的超强再生能力而消失得不剩一丝痕迹。

拿着刀的男人满意地笑了起来，狼人少年的怒吼声嘶哑而虚弱，有着超乎寻常生命力的种族会陷入这样的地步，无法想象之前他们已经受到了怎样的折磨。

人群更加躁动了。不论是试图更加正确地把杰森绑起来的奴隶贩，还是对面再一次将刀接近塞壬的壮汉的脸上都显露出贪婪与焦躁。锋利的刀刃这次指向了少女的胸口。一拧身挣脱了试图固定他的手臂，一脚踹向握着自己脖子上锁链的男人的脸，在所有人来得及哀叫、警告、反击之前，冲向那个继续折磨孩子的男人。

杰森四肢的锁链与脖子相连以一种扭曲地方式缠绕着使大部分囚徒无法顺利活动身体，但是在做红头罩的时候杰森很仔细地观察过自己的敌人，他可以轻松解开大部分的防御机制，甚至利用手腕上的锁链作为武器打掉了那把该死的刀。

人群乱作一团，叫喊着，逃窜着，留给杰森的时间并不多，尤其是当他带着这个该死的口枷，无法用他的利爪与牙齿撕开这些人类的喉咙，也无法吟唱咒文轰掉这个该死的奴隶市场，这里的守卫随时都会出现，但杰森无法扔下面前的同族少年与他的伴侣。唯一让情况算不上太糟的是随着之前摄入的药物效果一点点消失，杰森感觉到自己的力量正在恢复。他扯断了绑住少年的锁链，一肩扛起塞壬，带着少年向着人少的方向跑。

然而在刚刚离开人群的瞬间，一道光化为实体从杰森背后袭来，杰森猛地向右边一滚才堪堪躲开。

这不是一个能继续背冲着的对手。杰森把塞壬放下来，让孩子们后退几步，然后转过身来面对追捕者。令人意外的是那里只站着一个年轻人。在整个混乱的市场中穿着如此一尘不染的长袍，上面还用不同明暗的蓝色丝线勾勒着精致的花纹。黑色的头发对于一个男人来说几乎有些长，蓝色的眼睛明亮得就像是沙漠上方的天空一样，而且在所有人都逃避开“发狂狼人”的时候并不是守卫却一个人追上了杰森，和传闻一样的行为怪诞。

只是和传闻不同的是没有人说他会如此娴熟地使用魔法，也没有人说他作为一个人类可以追上全力奔跑的狼人。尽管杰森并不是自己的最佳状态，还带着小鬼。但这个人类为了追上自己看起来也并没有费多少力气。

“你似乎比我听说的要年轻很多，红头罩。”对面的年轻人大声说道。

“我似乎没听说过你长了眼睛，伯爵大人。”杰森回答。但对方甚至没觉得受到了冒犯。

迪克·格雷森伯爵，人类领地的主人——布鲁斯·韦恩——的长子，一度在韦恩公爵失踪时接管了领地，继承了韦恩家族为了修复其他种族在受到人类迫害时所受到的损伤的使命，进一步赢得了不同种族的信任，但是在老韦恩回归之后，他们显出了獠牙，证明人类的任何悔悟与友善都是虚伪的，五年内持续欺骗着联盟，又在领地内恢复了奴役“亚人”。

而这个人现在站在杰森的对面，面带微笑就好像不知道他身后的人群刚刚还在做着怎样残酷的买卖；魔法凝聚而成的光芒缠绕着他，就好像他受到神的偏爱而不是个从精灵身上剥夺力量的人类。

突然格雷森收敛起他的笑意，魔法的光“倏”地收拢，缠绕在他的四肢上仿佛绑带一样，尽管他看似随意地一步步走近，他的动作却十分精密：“红头罩，我是布鲁斯·韦恩的长子，人类领地的继承人。我是理查德·约翰·格雷森。我向你发出挑战。”

在杰森发现面前的对手突然消失之前，他感到一阵重压。这是非常古老的仪式，当一个人向另一个人发出挑战的时候，双方就进入了一对一的决斗台，任何人插手这场胜负都是对双方名誉的侮辱，会遭到双方的猛烈反击。但它的启动条件是挑战者要以自己的真名起誓，这对于会使用魔法的对手来说，就相当于献上自己一切来挑战对方。

格雷森竟然用真名来挑战他？

在震惊之中杰森慌手慌脚地好不容易才躲开了迪克发起的第一轮攻击，即使是上次被抓住的时候杰森也没有这么狼狈地在地上打着滚只为了躲开攻击。迪克现在似乎使用的是强化身体的魔法，锐利地刺拳划破空气，流畅地扫腿让杰森差点和左腿胫骨告别，由于杰森最开始并没有进入到最正确的战斗姿势，他现在只好低俯于地面，远离迪克的刺拳。尽管他试图使用锁链当做武器进行反击，但是格雷森显然不是一个可以用这种手段糊弄的对手。杰森身边的土地被打下好几个坑，杰森在地上又是一滚，用尾巴扫起黄土，遮蔽了视线。杰森的口枷带来了第一次好处，让他不至于因为吸入尘土而咳嗽，他保持安静，隐蔽起自己，注意着上方的动静。然而奇怪的是这个人类不知怎么的设法瞒过了狼人敏锐地五官。

杰森几乎有些焦虑起来了。尘土一点点消散，杰森可以掌握优势一举扭转局势的机会眼看着就要告吹。突然，杰森的眼前出现了横踢的一脚。

操，格雷森也跟着低俯下身体，所以他在上方一点动静都没有。

杰森因为危机而本能地跳了起来。他在做出反应的瞬间就明白了这是一个错误的决定，果不其然格雷森就像个杂技演员一样用手支撑着自己一脚踢向了逃向半空中的杰森。

该死，没有人说过格雷森是个如此优秀的战士。

杰森在空中尽力扭转身体，勉强接住了这个致命的一击，但是显然他的手腕已经完蛋了。杰森落到地上还没换上一口气，格雷森又从地上窜起来按住杰森的口枷把他推倒，压在地上。

结束了。

杰森试图用蛮力把身上的人掀开，显然是白费力气。格雷森坐在他的肚子上一只手控制在杰森的脖子上，他喘着气，汗从他的额头上滑下来滴进眼睛里，但他一眨不眨地自上而下凝视着杰森。

杰森能听到自己的喘息声在口枷后面仿佛一只破败的风箱。

格雷森的手既没有收紧也没有松开，杰森看到他的喉结滑动，想用自己的嘴咬上去。但是奇怪的是这种想法似乎和平时想要撕裂人类喉咙和胸膛的感觉不一样。

格雷森的拇指轻轻在杰森的皮肤上滑动，似乎在催促什么。狼人抬起眼来终于迎上人类的目光。获胜者低着头，就像发着光一样的蓝眼睛在他们的视线相遇时，突然睁大，几乎变成了全黑。他微微歪着头，这个动作看起来该死的近乎无辜。

远处的人群骚动总算安定下来，几个守卫这时候才赶来捕捉逃走的“商品”，还有侍从们紧紧跟随而来，显然终于找到了他们走散的主子。

格雷森并没有立刻回应他们，他俯下身几乎靠在杰森的口枷上，他的表情似乎被什么娱乐了，不知为何杰森确信那不是因为任何残忍的理由。

格雷森直起身，莫名其妙地向后蹭了蹭刚好坐到杰森的胯上。迎接着他的仆从们，他在杰森的胯上微微扭动了一下找到一个似乎他觉得很满意的地方，然后神情自若地待在原地，好像他本来就属于这里一样。

该死。杰森知道格雷森刚刚被什么娱乐了。他刚刚在摸杰森的脉搏。而狼人愚蠢的心脏非要在刚才宣布它的功能不稳定。

就在杰森暗自咒骂的时候，匆忙赶来的人类们成扇形将他们包围了。

格雷森与他们中领头的男人点头致意，然后慢悠悠地从杰森身上爬起来，然后宣布：“那个塞壬现在开始属于我了，还有这两只狗。”

“呃……”守卫的领头人有些犹豫不决，而格雷森则没有什么耐心，他挥手示意自己的侍从们把他的所有品领走，侍从们相互看了一眼，一位年长的男性走上前来，将不知从哪里变出的毯子搭在塞壬少女赤裸的肩膀上，低声说了句什么。他的动作如此轻柔，让人无法想象他是在对待一个奴隶。

守卫终于憋不住了，他清了清喉咙，挡住了格雷森的去路。

“伯爵大人，恐怕没有收到报酬的话，我不能让您带走商品。”他说，如果他的嗓音没有发抖，或许会显得更加可靠。

格雷森哼笑了一声：“当然了。但如果你们管理货物恰当的话，我刚刚就不会陷入被亚人围住的危险之中。”

这个说法听起来就非常奇怪了。杰森皱起眉毛。就好像他不是自己追上来，而是被杰森他们掳走了一样。就好像他没有把杰森打得狼狈躲避，而是生命反而被狼人威胁了一样。

守卫们惶恐地同意这个观点，慌张地恳求着格雷森的原谅。

但格雷森只是拍了拍他们其中一人的肩膀，然后离开了。

格雷森的侍从们这时候围了上来，有人将杰森扶起来，有人将毯子搭在杰森肩膀上，有人将眼罩戴在了杰森头上。尽管此时杰森完全有能力挣脱开这群人，但任何错误的反抗可能会危及那两个孩子。杰森压抑住烦躁，等待机会。总之比起一起被带离奴隶市场，还有更多应该避免的糟糕可能。

并不是说现在的状况就有多好。

杰森的项圈，现在落入喜怒无常的格雷森伯爵手中了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道我手里还有一个坑！但是我还是开了这个，因为我想爽！但是搞了半天结果又铺垫了一大堆...不，朋友们，你们要相信，这些铺垫是有意义的！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克告诉杰森不要引人注意。  
> 杰森当然不会听。

杰森没想到过他能这么轻松地入侵布鲁斯·韦恩的庄园。只要杀掉韦恩和格雷森，人类领地的统治体系就会混乱，至少可以让联盟的其他势力注意到人类领地内正在发生的事情。唯一的问题是目前杰森并不能算是入侵的暗杀者，而是将作为格雷森的宠物狗被带进庄园。

马车颠簸着，杰森尽量保持身体不动，转动着耳朵试图了解情况。但唯一能够清楚的是屁股底下的坐垫出奇舒服，一点也不像给奴隶坐的马车。与他同车的人没有发出任何声音，但有手指在杰森的左肩膀上划过，空气中凝聚的魔力无法忽视。

“你跟我坐同一辆车真不怕被我袭击吗？”杰森终于忍不住问道，“我完全可以挟持你，再让你的手下把我和那两个小孩一起放了。”

在杰森肩膀上画着什么的手指停顿了一下，但很快又继续之前的工作：“你可以试试。”格雷森对他的威胁不以为意，这样让杰森有种冲动，想直接一拳打在他脸上，只为了证明他可以。

两人各自思考着，沉默了一会儿，格雷森停下了在杰森肩膀上绘画的活动：“如果我是你，我现在会把眼睛闭上。”

在杰森反嘴问他为什么之前，杰森的眼罩突然被摘掉了。

“嗷！”突如其来的光刺痛了双眼，杰森闭上眼睛，条件反射地想要缩起身体却只在狭窄的空间里撞了一下。

格雷森没有等他适应，一把抓起杰森后脑勺的头发强迫他抬起头来，杰森在刺痛引起的眼泪中模糊看到格雷森那双耀眼的蓝色，马车外的阳光打进来，在他的睫毛下打下一片阴影——等等，格雷森的睫毛？

在杰森注意到他们有多近之前，人类消灭了最后的一点距离，柔软的嘴唇贴在他的额头上。非常纯洁的一个吻。非常温柔的动作，就好像杰森这个时候没有一脸狼狈地流着愚蠢的眼泪，就好像他没有用力拽杰森的头发。

“好了。”格雷森向后退去，像是在欣赏艺术品一样看着杰森的左肩膀，“在我们到达庄园之前我需要摘下你的口枷，但我不希望被杀掉，所以我们现在这里有一个解决方案。”杰森跟着他的暗示看向自己的左肩，原本什么都没有的地方，现在被刻上苍蓝色的咒文。纹路与刚刚在那对小情侣身上看到的并不一样，但是非常明显着也是灵魂刻印。

这怎么可能？！

为什么人类可以使用原本只有狼人可以缔结的誓约？为什么双方分享灵魂与生命的誓约可以不经过一方的同意？

“这不是假的，以防你会怀疑。”就好像听到他在想什么一样，格雷森一边说着，一边用刀划伤了杰森的手心，同时，一个一模一样的伤口出现在格雷森的手心，然后两人的伤口又因杰森的治愈力而迅速消失了。

是真的。

该死。

杰森·陶德自从成为红头罩以来就决定不与任何人分享自己的生命了。因为红头罩的命根本没有多到分给别人的程度，更何况竟然分给人类？竟然分给了帮助韦恩摧毁先前狼人们所争取来的一切的格雷森？

“听着，虽然你不信任我——我也不是要求你信任我，但我现在要摘掉你的口枷，我需要你暂时不要用魔法轰炸任何人，也不要咬或者撕裂任何人。进到庄园之后尽量不要引起任何人的注意，不要和我的这群随从以外的人交谈。如果你有什么需要，可以告诉阿福。”

他大概指的是那个老年男性。伯爵微微歪头似乎在等待杰森的同意。

狼人哼了一声：“你为什么会认为只要你好声好气地请求，我就会答应？告诉你一个秘密：我既不是你的宠物，也不是你爸爸！还有你觉得我会需要什么？我需要所有神之子的自由，还有你和你爸爸的死亡。你认为如果我开口索要这些，你的男仆会给我吗？”

格雷森甚至没因为他话语中的尖刺而退缩。人类伸手摘掉了杰森的口枷。

“别做愚蠢的事。别忘了你同族的小孩也在我手里。”

马车停下的时机刚刚好，两人都跟着晃了一下掩盖了杰森的糟糕反应。

格雷森第一个跳下马车，但他的动作却不像早前在守卫面前那样浮夸，也不像当他用魔法攻击杰森时那样危险，现在的他只是安静而迅速地移动着，来回与不同的随从低声交谈着，一点也不像一个人回到自己家应该有的那样自在。

隔了一会儿格雷森领着那两个孩子回来了，不知道谁给小姑娘找了件灰扑扑的粗布衣，对于水生的塞壬来说这或许不是最好的，少女却很珍惜地穿在身上，从被抓住以来她便没敢再想过还能穿上一件普通的能够蔽体的衣服吧。

格雷森递过来一块布。

当然了，漂亮的塞壬可以得到一件衣服，但是脏兮兮的狼人只配得上一块能够围在腰上的布。即使如此有也总比没有好。杰森把布接了过来。

“你们可以私下叫我迪克。如果有人在听就要叫我主人，不要听我以外任何人的命令。如果需要什么就告诉阿福。”格雷森告诉两个孩子，他的语气中几乎带着一些宽慰的语调，而那两个被他买回来做奴隶的小孩则顺从地点了点头。

“你也是。”迪克没有看向杰森，但是他语气生硬起来，话语的对象十分明显。黑发的狼人咕噜了一声算是回应。

“那么，艾丽莎，汤姆， ** _杰森_** 。跟在后面。”迪克转过身去，他的长袍在四周带起一阵风，魔法的能量在他身边闪烁。

就像他知道杰森的口枷是为了阻止他使用魔法一样，迪克也理所当然地知道狼人的名字。红头罩确实有自己的名声，但这显然更私密，随着一点点接近这个人类，迪克身上的谜团却像雪球一样越滚越多。杰森推开这些暂时解决不了的问题，最终迈腿跟了上去。

韦恩庄园并不如同外面看起来那么静谧，踏入大门的瞬间就好像突然进入了一个不同维度的空间，不同远近响起哭喊声以及一些并不愉快地碰撞声。整个庭院就像是以滥交为结局的舞会现场，只不过显然这些滥交的参与者并不都是对这件事充满激情。简单来说，现在这里有一群人类三三两两地聚集在一起强奸着不同种族的年轻人。

迪克姿势并没有改变，但是从后面看几乎是有些僵硬的，他加快了脚步，穿过这片混乱。他的仆从们也没有多言，所有人安静地围着三个亚人，无声地催促他们继续前进。但并没有顺利如愿。突然一个人影闪过，艾丽莎撞在了一个人类身上。

“啊！”艾丽莎吓了一跳，然后立刻向后躲起来，却被一把抓住胳膊。

“哦，小可爱，你想去哪里？既然已经自己撞进本大爷的怀里，不是应该很清楚自己的位置吗？”体型硕大，几乎像是肥肉摞起来的人类咧嘴一笑，他有一颗丑陋的金色镶牙。

艾丽莎吓得浑身发抖，唯一没有让她倒下的力量反而来自拉扯她的人类，让杰森感到恶心。

迪克在前面已经走得太远了，甚至没有注意到这里发生了什么。

但就在杰森决定小小地撕裂这个人类，又想个办法逃离迪克威胁的惩罚时，有人挡住了这个金牙的去路。

“我为她的失礼向您道歉，然而，您不能带走她，我的主人并不会分享所有权。”阿福，之前那个年长的人类男性恭敬而坚定地说。

“道歉？一个亚人撞在我身上这种冒犯举动，我有权对它用刑，你作为仆人以为自己一句话就管用？”他啐了唾沫，但年长的侍从并没有让开。

“您无权用任何方式对待不属于您的一切。”

“或许我们应该问问布鲁斯·韦恩，他的管家有没有资格这么对我说话。”说着，他推搡了一把那个老人看起来并不是那么结实的肩膀。他拽着艾丽莎的手过于用力，少女痛得止不住微微抽泣。

远远近近的哭喊声没有停歇，而艾丽莎和汤姆就要成为其中之一。

杰森终于决定他受够了。

“也许你应该问问你妈是不是从屁眼里把你生出来的！”狼人咆哮着一拳打在那个金牙糟糕的鼻子上。整个庭院都回荡着他的声音。突然间糟心的背景音消失无踪，金牙男人捂着他瀑布一样流着血的鼻子，似乎完全因事情的脱轨愣住了。

他没有挨过打吗？那为什么他的脸那么歪？

接着他的眼睛开始哗啦哗啦地流水，他放开扯着艾丽莎的手不可置信地指着杰森：“你怎么，你怎么敢打人类？处决！杀掉这只疯狗！”他尖叫起来，显然在召唤不在这里的卫兵。

好了。‘不要咬或者撕裂任何人’‘不要轰炸任何人’‘不要引人注意’到此为止了。杰森活动活动肩膀，尽量离阿福远一点，以免波及到这个刚刚试图帮助他们的人类。

但不确定是杰森的还是这个胖子的好运，赶来的人并不是普通的卫兵，而是刚刚走在前面把他们完全忘掉了的格雷森伯爵。他身后气势汹汹地跟着一大群护卫，杰森直觉地认为这群人真正的主人并不是迪克。

“我的朋友，”格雷森用唱歌一般的声音说，“我很遗憾没有赶上昨晚的舞会，希望布鲁斯有提供令人满意的招待。”

“伯爵大人，您的父亲提供的一切都是顶级的，我们需要保持这个水平。”男人仍然捂着血流不止的鼻子，却咬牙切齿地客气道。

“那真是再好不过了，我会将您的赞美转达给父亲的。”如果不是他的眼中一丝笑意都没有，杰森会说他听起来几乎是喜悦的，“那么，如果您不介意的话，我有几个宠物需要 ** _管教_** 一下。”

杰森皱起鼻子来，他看到那个胖子的脸满意地舒展开来，恶心的感觉又回来了。但与之前不同的是，杰森对自己有些恼火。不论迪克选择如何处理这件事本来都不应该影响到他。但事情却与之相反。他甚至莫名其妙地觉得有点被背叛了。

这种感觉是没有道理的，迪克本来就不是同伴。既然他帮助韦恩骗取其他种族的信任，使人类再次奴役亚人，他称呼强奸犯为朋友，要替那个胖子“管教”亚人也都是合理的。

迪克在这一整场对话中一次都没有看向杰森。

而这，只是让人更加恼火。

在他们见面几个小时内，杰森就发现了迪克全身都充满着矛盾。前一秒他轻声抚慰艾丽莎和汤姆，就好像这两个孩子不是他买回来的宠物而是受他保护的落难年轻人，下一秒他把杰森推进他的卧室，猛地撞上门，然后爆发了。

“你到底在想什么？那就是你的‘不引人注意’？”迪克怒吼出声，他挥舞着手臂，感觉随时要打在杰森的脸上——所以那个时而冷静得过分，时而夸张得过火的格雷森伯爵的面具消失了，露出藏在那后面的男人。而杰森的回应则是挑起一边的眉毛，只是为了让对面的人类更加生气一点。

“我在想什么？如果你以为我会站在那里只是让那群变态对两个孩子为所欲为，那你应该再多调查我一下。”

“我没有让你放任那两个孩子受伤，但是阿尔弗雷德可以处理好这件事！”

“哦，你说得对，我应该让一位老人替我面对身材是他两倍的胖子，只是因为 ** _我的主人_** 让我‘不要引人注意’！”

杰森向前逼近了一步，他不确定自己是否会喜欢当他把迪克逼过了那条线之后的反应，但迪克似乎有某种能力吸引着他想要剥去那个人全部的伪装，想要让那个人就像新生儿一样赤裸地面对自己。迪克的脸因为杰森的话而不易察觉地抽搐了一下，在失去了面具的保护后，迪克比之前任何时候都要好懂。

他们的胸口只差一点就能够完全贴合在一起，随着呼吸起伏这种微妙只向着更加暧昧的状况滑去。迪克并不是很瘦小的人，但此时他仍需要微微抬头才可以对上杰森的视线，狼人注意到自己的身体要更加宽大，在这个距离之中人类几乎是被笼罩在他的身影下。

“杰森。”人类轻轻呼唤着狼人的名字，嗓音略微沙哑，他表情飘忽了一会儿，好像他并没有意识到自己发出了声音一样。

迪克舔了舔嘴唇。

杰森突然大脑一片空白，除了低头盯着他的嘴不知道自己还能干什么。

“杰森。”迪克再次呼唤道，他将手臂环绕上杰森的脖子，狼人被这突如其来的温情动作吓了一跳没来得及做出反应，然后听到“咔哒”一声，杰森终于意识到自己又被戴上了口枷。可悲的是这种金属质感甚至已经让他感到熟悉了。

“哦？终于想起你需要好好管教一下你的狗了？”杰森收拾起自己愚蠢的情绪，他并没有抵抗迪克给他戴上的镣铐，将他的双手固定在身后。他厌倦了不断以为自己看到了格雷森伯爵的真实，然后接着又因为他的举动而感到背叛。

格雷森的一切都只是为了得到一只听话的狗。

“闭嘴。”格雷森把他向后推了一下，杰森就顺着后倒在床上，他这么做只是因为他该死的找不到其他方式，来掩饰听到格雷森这么冷硬的语气之后自己的糟糕反应。

“杰森，你还没明白自己的位置。”迪克自己也爬上床——如果不是正在被威胁，这个场面简直好极了。尽管杰森在不停警告自己别再继续被这个男人玩弄了，但他还是听到自己的呼吸声加重。而如果不是他的大脑在跟他开玩笑，格雷森看起来也没多冷静。

“那么，把我绑在床上，躺在我边上就是你想出来的最佳惩罚手段吗？”如果是的话，那我可能还应该多惹你生气几次。杰森非常努力地没有把第二句话咽了回去。

格雷森微微撑起身子对着杰森咧嘴假笑了一下，他眼神中的恼怒混合着无法控制的喜爱，如果说着一切都只是表演，那他实在是个太过优秀演员：“非常乐观，保持这样。”

然后他低下身去，消失在视线外。

就在杰森纳闷他去干什么了的时候，突然胯间一凉，然后温热湿润的布料在他的阴茎上来回擦拭。杰森从床上弹起来，低下头一看，操他妈格雷森正拿着湿毛巾擦他的鸡巴！

“我#￥%……&*@￥%！”杰森就像咒语一样的骂出一段脏话，他不确定自己说了什么，他只是想到哪句说哪句，但是迪克几乎有些好笑地抬起一边眉毛。

“等以后有机会的话。”他承诺道。

现在杰森更加想知道自己刚刚说了什么，但他转而整理了自己的舌头“你他妈以为自己在干什么？”

迪克耸耸肩，他甚至没有停下动作。

“不擦干净我是不会把它放进嘴里的。”

放进嘴里！？

这句话一定还有其他意思，杰森想要大喊大叫挽回一些放任自己最脆弱的部位在别人手中捣鼓所失去的尊严，但是他的阴茎另有打算。

“唔哦。”迪克对他手里变大变硬的人体部位露出一个笑容，一个看起来非常真实的笑容，他舔了舔嘴唇。

他舔了舔嘴唇！

杰森不确定自己应该倒回去停止接受这种视觉刺激，还是避免过度地感受触觉和听觉。

“又粗又重，”迪克低声说，他的声音再一次沙哑了，而这一次他甚至没有打算伪装自己，“我听说狼人会用阴茎结锁住伴侣，直到对方被灌满精液。如果你在我的体内成结，我会不会坏掉？”

杰森咆哮起来，他试图加重在迪克手中的摩擦，对方却仍然避重就轻地让他只是硬得发疼。

杰森感觉自己就要来了，比之前任何一次都要剧烈的高潮，仅仅只是因为迪克·格雷森把他的鸡巴拿在手里用毛巾轻轻擦拭，然后许诺给他一个口活。这根本算不上一次惩罚！

杰森绷紧全身肌肉阻止自己在床上扭动，以挽救他最后一点男子汉气概。迪克看出了他的打算，对他笑了一下俯下身去，轻轻亲了一下已经被不知道是湿毛巾还是前列腺液弄湿得一塌糊涂的龟头。

操，他的嘴唇好他妈软。

杰森感觉到自己阴囊颤抖着，白光在眼前闪过，他像一个青少年一样大喊着崩溃了。

除了。

他根本没射。

他的阴茎可怜兮兮地大腿上，仍然又热又硬，血管跳动着，下面带着阴茎环。

迪克站起身一件件地褪去他的长袍、长裤、内衬、内裤，直到他橄榄色的皮肤没有丝毫阻碍地展现在杰森面前，他又回到床上，靠在杰森的腿边舔了舔他的柱体。狼人只感到一阵电流穿过全身，他的鸡巴漏出更多前列腺液。迪克则满意地靠着他的腿，看向杰森。

杰森不可置信地瞪着那个男人。

操，他明白这个惩罚的意思了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没人 评论我，我好难过


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森彻底明白惩罚的意思了，格雷森伯爵相当擅长这个。

_**罪恶以血偿还，仇怨以血驱散。愿神宽恕吾等。** _

  
杰森开始在脑内背诵祷告文，实际上并没有一个确切的宗教用于寄托狼人们的信仰，但他们会告诉每一个遇到的同族，他们肩负的罪与使命。然后把这一切刻入脑中。而杰森选择非要在此时在心中大声背诵的原因是他再也不想不到别的与色情无关的东西了。杰森希望自己能冷静一点，因为他没有其他方法来避免自己死于鸡巴硬到爆炸。

  
当杰森在脑内假装自己是一个圣职者的同时，迪克正在杰森的身上假装知道自己在做什么。

  
在早一点的时候，杰森刚刚明白自己陷入了什么样的处境，迪克便决定给杰森来一个这辈子能够得到的最棒的口活，当然，除了没让他射。全身赤裸的伯爵大人趴跪在杰森的双腿之间，舔舐杰森的阴茎就好像那是此生所求，当他把杰森放进嘴里的时候没有受到任何阻碍，直接戳进了他的喉咙，然而杰森是如此的粗大让他一时间难以呼吸。迪克靠在杰森的腿上呻吟着，眯起他那双瞳孔放大到黑色几乎完全吞噬蓝色的眼睛，双颊上是愉悦的粉红。他是如此享受用杰森的鸡巴操他的嘴，仿佛他生来就是为了被装饰在杰森的性器上面。

  
杰森能够感觉到迪克用嗓子挤压着自己的龟头，用右手照顾着剩下没有进去的部分，当迪克前后摆动他的头发出啧啧声与水声时，迪克没有移开他注视杰森的视线。狼人知道他的反应无处可逃了，他无法控制自己越来越大声的呻吟，他同时被这视觉的、触觉的以及听觉上的刺激逼迫得接近悬崖，却没有出路。

  
就在他准备收拾一下自己的狼狈，口头上反击一下的时候，迪克突然停下的嘴里的动作。赤裸的伯爵微微皱着眉头，似乎在忍耐什么一样地颤抖了一下。他的身体几乎瘫软在杰森身上。狼人疑惑地打量着人类，直到他注意到对方的左手从刚才开始到底在做什么：迪克·格雷森，人类领地的继承人，全身赤裸地瘫在床上，性器湿得一塌糊涂在床单上蹭出一小片水痕，只是因为他刚刚一边舔着杰森的鸡巴，一边在玩弄他自己的屁股，而到达了一个小高潮——不足够他射出来，但是他确实需要为此放慢节奏。

  
“有多少人知道你这么欠操？”杰森想也没想就问了出来。

  
迪克哼了一声，缓缓爬起来骑到杰森身上：“这是你最想问的事吗？”他降低身体，湿漉漉的屁股蹭着杰森，让杰森同时想进去疯狂地操他，或者丢人地求他放过自己只是给自己一个痛快。

  
迪克将狼人粗大的阴茎顶在自己的入口上，却没有进一步动作，杰森意识到人类竟然在用穴口亲吻包容自己的龟头。

  
“你或许应该知道，操这个动作，并不是你插进来了，就是你在操我，杰森。”他的语调既像是情话又像是威胁，但这种私密感对于杰森不能解脱的鸡巴来说并不是好消息。

  
“我明白你的意思了，好的，分享伤害和治愈能力，但是你仍然有办法惩罚我，了解了，清楚极了，简直不能更清楚了。所以现在可以放开我了吗？”杰森用仅存的意志让最后一句话听起来比起告饶更像咬牙切齿，但效果没有他以为的那么好。

  
“事实上，不，还不够。这其实不是惩罚的问题，杰森，我希望你能帮助我。”

  
“你想要我做什么？我会帮你，就只是，把那个给我拿掉。”杰森含混着说，他不确定他在这种状态下会承诺什么，他几乎确信他冷静下来之后就会后悔。

  
“告诉我的你的名字，杰森，你的真名。”迪克轻声在杰森耳边说道，就像塞壬的歌声一样蛊惑。

  
但。“不。”杰森想要告诉他，迪克在知道杰森会使用魔法的前提下把真名告诉了杰森，虽然理由尚未可知，杰森也想要告诉他。从初见面看到那双令人印象深刻的蓝眼睛开始，便不断被吸引。即使只是为了能够尽快解脱，杰森体内一切的疯狂都咆哮着——告诉他！

  
但是。

  
“不。”杰森又重复了一遍。他做不到。将真名告知会使用魔法的人就相当于将自己的一切放入对方手中。尽管狼人如此想要，但他仍然不敢信任迪克。这个男人身上充满的谜题他没有一道能够解开，杰森不能将自己这种危险的武器送给有可能正是导致人类再次奴役亚人的罪魁祸首。

  
然而神奇的是迪克却似乎对这个答案感到满意。

  
“没关系。这样很好。”只听咔嗒一声，阴茎环被摘了下来，杰森咆哮着迎来了一个意料之外的猛烈高潮。然而不确定是在被款待还是在被继续惩罚，迪克在杰森不断射精的时候扶住他因为狼人特殊的无不应期问题而完全没有软下来趋势的阴茎，面对着杰森坐了下来。

  
“嗯。”他颇为小心翼翼地动着，却只顺利含进去了一半，在迪克停下来喘息的时候，杰森使劲一顶，把自己全部插了进去。

  
两个人都大声呻吟起来。

  
“啊！嗯……等，杰伊，太、大了……”人类仰起头露出他修长漂亮而又脆弱的脖颈，汗水顺着流下来，在他橄榄色的皮肤上闪闪发光，他的左肩膀上有着和杰森一模一样的蓝色刻印。刺痛了杰森的双眼。迪克身上的矛盾让他恼火，此时狼人再一次想要咬上去留下自己的痕迹，同时也想用舌头品尝这个男人的身体。

  
狼人起身把还因为鸡巴在他体内而差点高潮的男人掀翻在床上，在对方的惊呼中狠狠地插进去，胯部与对方的臀瓣发出愉快的啪啪声，迪克屁股里的不确定是润滑剂还是肠液随着杰森的进进出出而被带出来。

  
“该死，迪基，这个姿势我没办法好好操你。把我的手解开，或者翻个身趴好了把屁股翘起来。”

  
迪克犹豫了一下，然后他不仅解开了杰森的手铐，也摘下了他的口枷。做完这些之后他顺从地翻身四肢放在床上，把屁股高高翘起来刚好方便杰森操的位置。

  
“你很期待这样是不是？”杰森的双手一得到自由就立刻用力抓住迪克的屁股，到达了会留下手印的程度，再一次狠狠插进去，这一次显然到达了一个之前都未到达的绝妙点，迪克的手没有扶稳，他倒在床上只有屁股翘得比刚才还高，他断断续续地呻吟着，而杰森继续说，“像个发情的母狗一样趴在床上摇着屁股渴求着大鸡巴，你想怀孕吗？没问题，我会射满你的肚子，然后让你出去见人，当人们和你说话的时候，你却在想着你合不拢的屁股里全是我的精液。”

  
“啊……！”迪克不知是因为被戳到甜蜜的位置，还是因为想象了杰森描述的场面，他呻吟着，颤抖着内部紧紧挤压着杰森。

  
“操，你太紧了。”杰森动作幅度更大地攻击刚刚的那个位置，迪克的呻吟越来越响，他已经完全无法控制自己的身体被顶得几乎离开刚刚的位置，几乎因为过量的刺激而反射性地躲避，但杰森又把他拉了回来，迎合上下一个大幅度的抽插，“迪基，迪基，”杰森轻声唤着几乎失神的人，对方嗯了一声表示他在听，于是杰森继续：“我要成结了，我想在你的体内做，但是你想要吗？”

  
“给我！见鬼，嗯啊！……杰森，你为什么觉得我会不想要？”

  
狼人不需要他再说第二遍。他把迪克举起来自下而上地深入操他，迪克弓起背，痉挛颤抖着，任由自己被顶起来又因为重力落回杰森的鸡巴上面，就好像他原本就只是杰森的鸡巴套一样。

  
温暖、柔软、湿润，完全地对杰森开放。迪克彻底地被操开，操熟了。他完全没有被关照的阴茎，随着杰森的剧烈动作而晃动摇摆着拍击在他的肚子上，精液就像被杰森从他的身体里操出来的一样一点点地、不断地流出来，甩得到处都是。杰森看到他一路从耳朵红到肩膀，如此美味的样子，就像一旦杰森用结锁住他，将精液射满他的肚子，他就会因此怀孕一样。

  
杰森感觉到自己的阴茎底部开始膨胀，每一次抽插对迪克的穴口都造成了蹂躏，当他最后一次用力的突刺后将完整的结塞进迪克屁股里时，他咆哮着终于一口咬在迪克的肩膀上，射精了。炽热的精液冲击着甬道，迪克尖叫着几乎折断脖子的角度仰起头，同时因为过度的快感和突如其来的疼痛而在杰森怀里扭动。

  
当血液在耳内轰鸣一点点褪去，当眼前的白光消失，杰森松开嘴，在迪克肩膀上留下一个被利齿撕咬的伤痕。看着血珠涌出，鲜红的颜色与蓝色的刻印同样炫目，嘴里都是挥不去的铁腥味，杰森的胸口因为两种不同的原因而疼痛。

  
该死。

  
这解释了所有的疑点。

  
人类怎么会使用狼人特有的缔结灵魂伴侣的魔法？

  
迪克为什么能不经过杰森的同意就在他们彼此身上刻上灵魂刻印？

  
在证明刻印的真伪的时候为什么费力去划伤杰森的手，而不是划在他自己的手上？

  
杰森咬在迪克肩膀上的伤口为什么没有被分担在杰森自己身上？

  
因为这个根本不是灵魂刻印。这是精灵最早为了承担脆弱的人类受到的痛苦而创造发明的守护咒语。

  
因为灵魂刻印本来就是以此为原型发展而来的，所以长得相似也没什么奇怪的。

  
该死。

  
“你打算替我承担一切伤害？为什么？”当杰森把这个问题说出口的时候他甚至觉得不可思议。一切的线索贯穿而来得出的结论，听起来荒诞无稽。

  
“杰森，我希望你能帮助我。”迪克低声恳求，他没有其他的动作，然而因为他们的连接杰森无法移动到一个可以看到他的表情的位置。狼人突然开始后悔这个坦白真相的时机。

  
人类领地未来的主人需要一个被他捉来的狼人做什么呢？实际上即使放着不管，照现在的发展来看人类又将奴役整片大陆。

  
但如果是——

  
杰森止住了突然在心中升起的一阵虚幻的希望，转而问道：“为什么是我？”

  
迪克终于将自己的全部重量交付给杰森，他的后背没有一丝间隔地贴在杰森的胸膛，狼人刻意不去在乎因为体位的改变，人类小小地抽搐了一下。越过迪克的肩膀刚好可以看到他的性器因为杰森的阴茎结正顶在最敏感的位置上而试图抬头，却又因为不应期而无法硬起来，可怜兮兮地滴着水。

  
振作点！陶德！

  
杰森在心里打了自己一巴掌，在迪克准备给他理由，让他决定是否帮忙的时候，他不能脑子里只想着这个男人的屁股感觉有多棒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如各位所见我又增加了章节数……  
> 我终于开始手机更文了，我有点绝望……  
> 虽然我会一一回复，不过还是要再感谢一下上次为我回复的人！你们让我感觉对这篇文有了信心，爱你们！


End file.
